Mirror Image
by Tobi Is Still A Girl's Name
Summary: What if Wolverine had met Magneto before Charles and the X-men? What if he wasn't the 'good guy? Let's find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Y'all can thank** Luciniel. . **for this prompt, I admit, I was really interested in writing this one, so, here goes! Oh, and, because I have no idea what the fuck they were thinking in the first movie, please stick Liev in place of whoever the hell it was that played Sabretooth in that movie . . . I mean, really? What **_**were**_** they thinking?**

Logan stalked out of the bar, he hated being called a freak and he hated when some idiot puts a gun to his head, he continued to move to his camper when a woman caught his eyes, he stopped and stared at her, then a man, an older guy, stepped up next to her,

"Aren't you tired? Tired of running about, fighting these horrid creatures for money? Tired of being considered an animal?" The older man asked.

"What the fuck is it to you?" Logan growled, he was already in a foul mood and this asshole made him twice as he had been before.

"My good man, I aim to destroy them, with you at my side, there is little we couldn't accomplish." He smiled, moving closer to Logan.

Logan took a half-step back, "Oh, yeah? Is that right? And what makes ya think I'd go along with that?"

The man smiled, holding out his left arm and pulling his sleeve up to reveal a line of digits tattooed there, J214782, "I know what it is to be caged, tormented, and abused simply for what you are born as, my dear boy. I can give you what you want, what you desire: your revenge."

Logan felt his whole body tremble, he swallowed and stared at the numbers, he knew what they meant, even if he couldn't remember why he knew, then he looked up at the pair, the woman who had not said anything yet and this strange man,

"Alright, then, I'm interested."

"I am Erik Lensherr and this is Mystique, my companion." Erik gestured to the woman.

Logan looked at her, she had blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes, "Okay . . . "

"Right this way, Wolverine." Erik put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

* * *

Logan leaned back, puffing his cigar and staring at them all, he'd been with the 'Brotherhood of Mutants' for four months now, "Lemme get this straight, we fight this group of 'superheroes' that run a school for mutants because they want mutants and humans to live together?"

"That's right." Toad grinned from where he crouched up on a chair back, "Sounds fun, but it's a real drag."

"Sounds fucking stupid." Logan sighed, "But, better than beatin' on second-rate drunken assholes in bars."

Sabretooth snorted and picked at his claws, "I'll bet, lil' man."

Logan glared at him and then stalked to his room, he pushed the door open and there she was, "Hey, Myst." He smiled and went to sit on the edge of his bed, tugging on his bootlaces.

Mystique smiled, kneeling in front of him and gently undoing the laces, then pulling them off, her hands slid over his legs and she moved up to start kissing his neck.

Logan smiled, setting his cigar aside on the ashtray next to his bed, he leaned back, letting her run her hands all over him, pulling off his belt and tossing it aside. He growled, smiling up at her,

"That's what I love 'botu ya, Myst, ya never wear any clothes . . . I could fantasize about ya all I want . . . yer so beautiful." He ran his fingers along her jaw, touching her soft lips, smirking when she pulled his fingers into his mouth.

"I'm glad you find me so attractive." She whispered, bending and kissing Logan's neck, pulling his shirt off and then kissing along his sternum down to his waist where a bulge had started to grow between his legs.

"Ah, Myst . . . " He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows, stroking her soft hair.

Mystique ran her fingers down to rub at the bulge, slipping her hand under his belt and feeling Logan's thick erection.

Logan groaned vocally, he'd been with a lot of women, but Mystique seemed to know more than the other, she had the lightest touch that drove him crazy and her mouth did things to him that made him feel like he was melting, turning into a puddle.

She managed to get his pants off and then straddled his waist, "Tell me you love me."

"Hm, alright," Logan leaned up, catching Mystique's lips in a long, deep kiss, "I love you."

She smiled and pushed him down on his back, she was about to make him scream it.

* * *

Logan knew he was five seconds away from pushing a claw through Toad's skull if the little bugger didn't shut the fuck up.

"And then I said to her, what's the matter, love, don't ya like tongue?" Toad laughed, smacking Logan's back.

"Toad, why the hell did I get stuck with you for this stake out?" Logan muttered, glaring murderously at the stupid Brit, "Why couldn't Sabretooth be down here listening to you yammer on and I could be on the roof?"

"I know, right? You got all the luck, eh?" Toad smiled, scooting closer to Logan, "Hey, wanna hear sumthin' really funn?"

"What, like a toad getting impaled through the eye? Shut up." Logan snarled, turning back to watch the building, he could see those X-dorks investigating something, Magneto thought it was important enough that they should move in, so here they were.

"I fucking hate this . . . " Logan muttered, he was never good at sitting still for very long.

"We could play a game?" Toad suggested.

Logan's hand snapped out and he gripped onto Toad's throat, "I swear to God, one more word and I'll bring you home in a body bag! Shut up!"

The X-men looked over their shoulders in the two mutants direction, but decided it was nothing and carried on. Toad choked and passed out, Logan smiled, releasing him and then getting up to follow the 'superheroes', he had a bad feeling about this.

Cyclops looked behind him for the umpteenth time, "Jean, are you sure you can't detect anyone?"

Jean looked at him, touching her temple, "Of course I'm sure, if there was someone, I'd sense them."

Storm swallowed, "I feel like we're being watched."

**((A/N: Two things I wanna point out here, one, did anyone notice that Jean never had a codename in any of the movies? And two, no one ever called Ororo by her first name, they just called her 'Storm'.))**

Wolverine slowly continued to follow them, he never made a sound and he was told that his mind couldn't be sensed by a psychic for some strange reason, he grinned, curling his hand into a fist ans slowly unsheathing his claws, this was too fucking easy.

Cyclops turned his head, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Storm's eyes turned white as she tried to summon up some lightning, just in case.

"I heard it, it sounded like-"

"Like a knife being unsheathed? Yeah, I get that a _lot_." Logan stepped out from behind them, smiling smugly and waiting.

"Who the hell are you?" Cyclops's hand was on his visor control in the blink of an eye.

"Name's Wolverine, I work for Magneto and you kids are out way past curfew." Wolverine lifted his fists up and put his weight back on his left foot, ready to spring at them.

"I don't think so, buster." Cyclops readied an optic blast, but Wolverine was laughing too hard for him to focue,

"'Buster'? Really? What kind of fuckin' jerk-off comic book do you think you're in? I come up with a world-class entrance line and you come at me with 'I don't think so, _buster_'? Man, that is priceless!" Logan's grin widened and he held up his claws, just about to jump them when there was a loud roar and Sabretooth dropped in, "Ah, c'mon! I was just about to crack heads, you asshole!"

"Quit yer whinin', Wolverine, let's do this." Sabrettoth grinned, turning to the X-men and laughing darkly.

Logan rolled his eyes, bowing low, "Lady's first."

They were both about to leap at the X-men, but something strange happened, Logan fell to his knees, gripping his head and howling,

"A-Agh! What the fuck is that?!" He screamed, grinding his teeth as suddenly, a voice was there.

_I think that is quite enough._

Then Logan fell over backward and passed out.

* * *

Logan paced the floor again, he had no idea where he was or even where the fucking door was, but he knew he was in a cell and the X-men were holding him, he stopped pacing and tilted his head to the side.

He groaned as the drug seaped into the room and coated his lungs, he felt himself getting drowsy, then he couldn't stand up anymore and he was kneeling, panting and shaking his head.

"I'll . . . I'll kill all of you . . . you fucking . . . no good . . . human lovin' . . . bastards." He mumbled out before collapsing on his side.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jean asked softly, watching Wolveerine sleep.

"I'm not sure, the authorities are more than happy to take him off our hands, along with Mr. Creed, but I wish to try and rehabilitate them." Professor Charles Xavier sighed, shaking his head, "I'm hoping there is still time for them."

He looked through the two-way mirror at Logan as he struggled to stay coherent,

"Mystique . . . " He mumbled, closing his eyes as the drug finally took hold of him.

**A/N: yeah, there ya go, I have no intentions of furthering this, I just wanted to set things up, seeing how Id have to rewrite the whole series and that would be torture. I is fan of Wolverine/Mystique, he'd have a better chance with her than that icy bitch, Jean Grey anyways. To Luciniel. . , I hope this lives up to your expectations. RnR to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well then this took such an insanely long time, but then I was moving so you must forgive me and also how tiny this chappy is . . . aheh . . but! But I put in some lovely Wolverine/Mystique sexy times in there to make up for it! I hope you like, RnR!**

Logan pulled on the restraints, "Well, this is cute." He muttered, glaring at the bald-headed douche in the wheelchair, "What's next? Dildos and nipple clamps?"

"Your vulgarity is not appreciated, Logan." The cripple said calmly.

Logan snickered, holding up his middle finger, "Appreciate this. Look, in five seconds my boss, Magneto, ya heard of him? Will bust through that wall and smash you all to a bloody pulp, so why don'cha let me go and I swear, no one will get hurt . . . _much_."

The Professor sighed, "I'm afraid you aren't leaving me with a lot of options, young man."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Are we done yet? Cuz, I'm getting a serious itch down there and unless you wanna take care of it, you should go."

"Logan, try to relax."

Logan's eyes widened, he hadn't been serious about that, "Hey, you keep your grubby paws to yourself, ya hear me? Don't you fucking touch me, you cocksucking perv!"

Logan felt a strange wave of something brushing on his consciousness, then he shook his head, trying to resist whatever it was, he could hear voices in his head, whispering and there were faces in front of his eyes and he could just barely make out who they might be before they were replaced by darkness, so deep and black and foreboding that he heard himself screaming until he successfully expelled the presence in his mind and slumped forward, panting and shaking.

He was left alone after that, alone to flinch at every noise or smell, he tilted his head the side and almost vomited.

* * *

Logan wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but there was a soft hiss of air release and the door opened, it was that skinny red-headed bitch, Logan was just coherent enough that he wanted to rip her to shreds and was about to do so when she changed, hurrying to kneel next to him.

"Myst!" He croaked, reaching out a hand and stroking her cheek, "Fuck, am I glad to see you."

"What have they done to you?" She murmured, kissing every inch of his face and gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises that quickly faded.

"Not . . . Not too sure." Logan mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing, "Just get me out of here, okay? C'mon . . . I can't stand the _smell _in this place."

Mystique nodded and helped Logan to his feet, slinging one of his arms across her slim shoulders, "I'll have to come back for Victor . . . though I'm not sure if I can move him, not unless he's in better shape than you."

Logan snorted and smirked at her, "Trust me, they were too scared to go in there much, he's probably fine and really pissed off."

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting back at HQ, Logan was smoking a cigar with Mystique draping her arms around his neck and Victor brooding in a corner while Toad prattled on like the idiot he was, then Magneto stepped in,

"Well, as unfortunate as it was that you two were captured-"

"Yeah, who knew big bad Wolvie and Sabes would get the net and lil ol' Toady would get away?" Toad snickered.

"That's only because I knocked you out." Logan pointed out, gesturing with his fist before settling that hand on Mystique's arm, glancing up at her, "I'm alright, Myst."

"As I was saying," Magneto glared at Toad, "As unfortunate as that was, it did give us ample opportunity to get into Cerebro and-"

"Cere-wha?" Victor looked at Magneto with raised eyebrows.

"A psychic amplifying device." Mystique rolled her eyes, "If you'd been listening before you would know that."

"Shut yer girlfriend up, Wolverine or I'll shut her mouth myself." Victor muttered, glancing down at his claws as they extended to their full five inches.

"Can it, Sabes, the boss was talking." Logan warned then motioned for Magneto continued.

"In which Mystique was able to plant the poison that will render Charles helpless if he was to try and detect our plans." Magneto sighed and sat back, "Now, is there any more stupid questions or can I continue?"

"G'head." Logan said quickly when Toad opened his mouth.

"Right, the mutant we are looking for is a young girl, Wolverine, I'll need you and Sabertooth to retrieve the young girl when the time comes, but first we need to pay a little visit to an upstart politician with a penchant for mutant destruction." Magneto stood and waved for Toad to move on, he looked at Mystique, "He'll be leaving in two hour's time, don't be late."

Logan smirked and looked back at Mystique, "What'cha think, Myst? Been a long time since we did it that quick?"

"Mhm, better get a move on then." She stood up and moved toward their bedroom.

Logan snarled softly as he watched her walk, snickering at the look on Victor's face when she slipped through the door, "Whassamatta Sabes? Jealous?"

Victor watched Logan stand up and saunter after Mystique, " . . . no."

* * *

Logan fell onto the bed and grinned while Mystique ripped his shirt open and then went for his belt, "Miss me?"

"Not really." She shrugged playfully and then tugged his jeans to his ankles and off, her eyes falling on the tighter-than-usual black boxer-briefs Logan was wearing and licked her lips.

Logan smiled and let his head flop back onto the bed, "Oh? Is that so? You and Toad-face getting' friendly in my absence?"

"He does have the most interesting tongue." Mystique shrugged and was just about to get to it when Logan snarled, leaped forward and hoisted her up onto the bed, two of his claws unsheathing on either side of her face, the third one in the middle barely peeking out of the skin.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Logan growled, his lip curling back over his teeth in a wicked sneer.

Mystique's heart stopped jumping and she just snorted, rolling her eyes, "Please, that little slime ball is disgusting and never brushes his teeth. But," She reached up and hooked her hands into his shirt as it draped about his torso loosely, "If you want a little pain-play . . . " Mystique leaned up, her tongue flicking out and catching the lobe of his ear, "No one leaves a scar quite like you."

Logan's breathing got heavy and he grit his teeth, sheathing his claws and looking at her, "That ain't fair."

She smiled, "Well then, why don't you put your mouth where your jealousy is?"

Logan blinked at her and smiled wickedly, moving forward and starting to kiss from her lips down between her breasts to her navel, feeling her fluttering heartbeat through the thin skin on her taunt tummy while his hand took over for his mouth on her chest. He closed his eyes and made his way slowly down one of her slim, muscled thighs until he hit gold, he moaned softly and his other hand slipped down his briefs to handle his aching cock.

"Oh . . . _oh, Logan! _You did miss me . . . " Mystique smiled, reaching down to tangle her hands in his thick black hair, her eyes closed and she wrapped her legs around his neck, drawing him in impossibly close, "AH!"

Logan groaned, humping into his hand as he gripped his weeping length tightly in his hand, "Mmph . . . "

It wasn't long before Mystique cried out at the ecstasy that rolled over her, she let go of Logan and he sat back, panting and rocking into his hand until Mystique pushed him back onto the bed and peeled his underwear off, gripping his sides and lowering down on him, gritting her teeth when he started up a quick pace, too desperate for release to think of anything but how this felt right now.

Logan snarled and arched his back, howling with his hands gripping the sheets then it was over, his eyelids drooped and he smiled drunkenly up at her, "Mission then?"

Mystique smiled running a hand over his sweaty cheek, "Yes, I'll be back in no time."

Logan rolled onto his side and tugged his shirt off, "Right, I'll be here."

Mystique smiled and kissed Logan's temple, "I love you, Wolverine."

Logan blinked blearily at her, "I love ya too, Myst."

She nodded and slinked off the bed, heading for the door, but not before shifting into Senator Kelly's personal assistant, who she killed not six hours previously.

**A/N: Well that went well, don'cha think? And do I detect some tension from Sabes's side of the room? I think I do!**


End file.
